


Kiss Me On The Battlefield, Show Me What It's Like To Feel

by senioritastyles



Series: Sara's Fics [3]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Begging, Butt Plugs, Cake, Cock Cages, Dirty Talk, Dom Calum, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Princess Luke, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spanking, Sub Luke, slutty luke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 18:57:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9916433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/senioritastyles/pseuds/senioritastyles
Summary: Luke was in temporary heaven, knowing the small moment of tenderness with Calum would never last but he was content for the moment. Calum had graciously given him what he wanted and removed the cock cage, leaving the ring around the base that was meant to keep Luke hard, and he'd even gone so far as to use his perfect hands and jerk Luke off very slowly so as not to overexcite him too fast. Luke was the personification of blissed out, lying on his back on the couch with Calum next to him, just this side of breathless at the feeling of being touched after so long without it.Or: Calum plays with Luke.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Migs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Migs/gifts).



> (title is from WarFare by Myah)

Luke was in temporary heaven, knowing the small moment of tenderness with Calum would never last but he was content for the moment. Calum had graciously given him what he wanted and removed the cock cage, leaving the ring around the base that was meant to keep Luke hard, and he'd even gone so far as to use his perfect hands and jerk Luke off very slowly so as not to overexcite him too fast. Luke was the personification of blissed out, lying on his back on the couch with Calum next to him, just this side of breathless at the feeling of being touched after so long without it. 

 

"You like when I'm gentle with you, don't you Princess?" Calum asks, voice hushed in Luke's ear like he's whispering a dirty secret. 

 

Luke nods, finding the strength to sit up at least a little bit and use his lips to find Calum's. The kiss is sweeter than most that they've shared, and Luke's whole body is tingling with this new sensation of soft touches and softer words. 

 

"Feels good doesn't it? A hand on your dick after almost three months with nothing?" Calum asks, and this time his voice is teasing as his hand moves a little faster around Luke's neglected dick, making the younger boy arch his back. 

 

"Yeah, Cal.....feels so good." Luke admits, unashamed in the fact that he sounds like a whiny child even to his own ears. 

 

Calum hums and the sound is darker than before, more mischievous and Luke by now is an expert at picking up on mood changes and this is one of them. Still, it surprises him when Calum's hand moves impossibly fast over his dick and the older boy's smile is taunting as he watches Luke struggle to contain himself and not cry out for more. It's in Luke's nature to beg, something he can't help but want to do, and Calum's playing on that for all it's worth. He knows Luke will crack and ask for more, he has no doubt, it's just a matter of how long it takes. 

 

Apparently, not very long at all. "Calum please.....need your dick, need to come, please." 

 

The older boy's smile is menacing this time, all gentleness gone. "Yeah, is that what you need Princess? To be fucked until you come all over yourself like a dirty slut?" Luke's back arches considerably higher and he loses his breath, throat clamping down on any response he could've managed to give. 

 

Calum isn't having that, however. "I asked you a question, Princess, and I expect an answer." He growls, using brute strength and flipping Luke skillfully over onto his stomach, landing a harsh slap against the blonde's ass that immediately leaves a handprint. "Now answer me properly." 

 

Luke's eyes are welling with tears but his body is betraying him, wiggling around for more. "Yes Calum, need to be fucked till I come....need it so bad." His voice is practically a sob when it comes out, sounding weak and pathetic just the way Calum likes it. 

 

The older boy leans over Luke's body, pressing his clothed dick against the blonde's bare ass as he reaches his arm around and gets his hand around Luke's throat, squeezing at the sides. Luke reacts immediately, hands scratching at the couch and hips lifting to grind his ass against Calum, the movement broken and distracted but there all the same, like Luke physically has no control over it. 

 

"I wanna hear you beg for my dick, Princess. Beg for me to fuck you." Calum commands, still squeezing Luke's neck and stealing his breath. 

 

Luke feels deliciously light headed, mouth hanging open and eyes shut tight as he tries to find enough air to push the words out and ask for what he wants. His lower body feels disconnected from the upper, feels like it's not listening to his brain because if it were listening then it wouldn't be trying and failing embarrassingly at providing Luke or Calum any pleasure at all. It's like when his ass got bigger, it became a separate slut all on its own, and it's begging for attention even before Luke can voice it. 

 

"Need your dick in my ass, Cal....." He starts, voice breathy and broken, and his ass lifts up and grinds harder against Calum like it's agreeing with Luke's statement. "Need you to fuck me so bad." His hips move faster the more he speaks, a result of his words and the older boy's hand around his neck. "Please, please fuck me. Wanna be your slut, please." 

 

Calum finally lets go of Luke's throat, hearing him gasp and breathe heavier as he tries to compensate for the loss of air. "That's what I like to hear, Princess. It's amazing how worked up you get with just my hand around your neck." 

 

Luke whines and his body jumps when Calum slaps his ass a few more times, lighter than the first hit but still enough to leave deep red marks that Luke will be feeling every time he sits down for the next week. Much to his dismay, he hears Calum pick the cage back up off the table where he put it earlier, and he's fully whining when the brunette turns him to the side with an evil smirk and locks Luke's dick back inside. 

 

"No, no Calum please." Luke whimpers, begging still even as Calum manhandles him onto his knees with his ass in the air. 

 

"You're gonna make me come first, Princess, and then if you do a good enough job we'll see about getting you off." Calum decides, getting his jeans down around his calves and kicking them away along with his t-shirt and reaching to pull the large black tear-drop shaped plug out of Luke's body. 

 

It's gives easily, sliding out of Luke's loose hole and creating the perfect opening for Calum to move in to. He knows Luke's probably still wet on the inside since he heard Michael fucking him in the shower this morning, but he takes the extra precaution and grabs the lube from the table next to the couch and he slicks himself up. It's an even easier slide going inside Luke than he expected it to be, the rim stretching effortlessly around him and sucking him in, greedy for him. 

 

He slaps the top of Luke's ass right where it meets his lower back. "Get to work Princess. You wanted my dick so bad, you better earn the honor of keeping it in this slutty ass of yours." He commands, watching Luke adjust his legs to give himself more space to rock his body back onto Calum harshly. "Good little slut, that's it. Now don't stop until I come unless you want me to leave you unsatisfied again." 

 

Whether it's the threat or Luke's natural need to please, his body bounces back and forth faster and he does his best to clench his muscles and give Calum a tighter space to fuck into, digging his fingers into the couch cushion and whining loudly. Luke bounces himself against Calum as fast as his body will allow him, arching his ass up high and putting it on display for the older boy, squeaking with happiness when Calum responds by smacking his hand down forcefully, leaving another brilliant handprint on the slightly sunkissed skin, relishing in the way Luke's ass squishes up each time he pushes back onto Calum's dick. Calum leaves his hand on the swell of Luke's ass, squeezing the edge of the marks he's left and smirking at the soft mewls the pain draws out of the blonde. Luke fucks himself quick and hard, using his newfound stamina and strength to please Calum the way he knows the older boy wants him to. Luke is completely lost in lust, dizzy with how good it feels to be fucked and no matter how many times he's in this position it never gets any less addictive. Luke always craves more and he's so fucking happy when Calum's hand sinks into his hair and pulls, sitting Luke's body up and halting his movements so the older boy can slide both of his hands around and touch every inch of Luke's chest and stomach. 

 

"So soft, Princess." Calum mumbles, mouthing at Luke's shoulder and rubbing over the blonde's supple thighs and squeezing his hips and pinching gently at his sensitive nipples. "I can't resist destroying you baby." 

 

Luke hardly has time to process what that means before he's face first in the couch with his ass still in the air, Calum fucking into him roughly and gripping Luke's ass to help pull him backward harder. Luke is moaning restless into the cushion, panting hard and spreading his knees apart as far as the width of the couch will allow, trying to give Calum a better show while providing more room for the older boy to fuck him even harder and faster. Calum takes the bait, holding Luke more firmly and pounding into him, his chest swelling with pride when Luke completely loses all sense of reality and starts babbling nonsense, the blonde's whole body quivering with need. Calum can feel himself getting closer, Luke's greedy ass pulling him in and threatening to milk him dry like it always does, but he's not quite ready to be done with this just yet and he enjoys teasing Luke way too much so he starts slowing down, rolling his hips in tight and steady circles, keeping himself deep and keeping the force harsh. Luke's face turns to the side, his cheek squashed against the cushion as he tries to look at Calum, all of the air punching out of him every time he breathes and his eyes are rolling back in his head and his jaw is dropped open wide, nails dragging loudly along the rough material of the couch. Calum leans back after a minute and slowly pulls himself out, chuckling breathlessly as Luke's body move to try to chase him and keep him inside. 

 

"Sit still, baby." Calum requests, smacking the side of Luke's ass quickly to appease his need to be touched. "Arch up more, Princess, hold yourself open for me." 

 

Luke rests his upper body completely on the couch and moves his arms back, grabbing blindly for each of his thick cheeks and pulling at them, bowing his back down further and squealing when Calum's hand slaps harshly down right against his puffy rim. "Oh, fuck, yes." 

 

Luke's eyes start to roll back again when Calum rubs two of his fingers over the wet hole but he's quickly disrupted with another slap to his rim. He melts into a whiny whimper and Calum does it again, watching Luke's legs twitch and his fingers squish into his own ass harder. "Feel good, Princess? You like having your pretty little hole smacked?" Calum taunts and his tone suggests that he already knows the answer but Luke nods anyway and Calum rewards him with another slap. "Yeah, I know you do baby. Almost as much as you like having it fucked, huh?" 

 

"Yeah, fuck, Calum. Love it so much." Luke whines, his thighs trembling with the pleasure. 

 

Calum smiles and rubs his hand over his own dick to make sure it's still wet enough before he leans forward and pushes himself back inside Luke's addicting body. "Don't move your hands, Princess, keep yourself open for me." 

 

Luke tightens his hold on himself and moans as Calum starts fucking him properly again, slamming into him full force and full speed and leaving Luke a mess of senseless moaning and words that hardly articulate themselves. He's mumbling small swears and choking out pleas for more and Calum fucks him through it all, conscious of the dull thud of the cage still secured around Luke's poor dick where it slaps against the blonde's lower stomach. He knows it's been a long while since Luke's been allowed to come for any of them, even himself, and he knows that Luke loves the torture but he's already been fucked twice today and Calum thinks he's earned an orgasm but he's still determined to come first so he says nothing about it. Instead he lets his body properly feel the pleasure that fucking Luke's tight ass provides, and he lets himself get lost in it. His head is fogging up and all he can think about is going harder and faster and getting himself over the edge and the way Luke's moans are grinding out of his throat in almost screams is really helping his cause. The blonde sounds so hot beneath him and Calum is beside himself with euphoria, his toes curling up and his head tossing back as his body gets itself ready to explode. 

 

"Shit, please Calum, please do it. I can feel it coming, please do it." Luke babbles, struggling to open his eyes under all the pressure of so much overwhelming pleasure. "Please fill me up, Cal, I need it so bad." 

 

Calum grunts loudly, smacking the apple of Luke's ass with a few quick swings and smirking at the whimpers that spill out of the blonde's swollen pink lips. "So fucking greedy, Princess. Begging for more come in you when you've already been filled up once today." Calum pants, his muscles contracting and the tightness just one push short of unravelling. "I can still feel him in you, baby. I heard Michael fuck you in the shower and you're still so wet inside, Princess. Still so full, but you always want more." 

 

Luke's eyes are wet with unshed tears that threaten to spill over, every nerve-ending on fire and every part of him hypersensitive to the smallest things and even Calum's warm breath across his back is driving him insane in a way he's never felt before. "Please, Calum...." Luke sobs, his fingers leaving bruises on his own ass among the ones Calum's left and the fading softer marks from Michael this morning. 

 

Calum finally lets go, groaning as he comes hot and heavy inside Luke, giving the younger boy more bruises on his hips with how tightly he's holding on. Calum's muscles quiver with the strength of it all and he just barely registers Luke's pathetic whines of desperation under the ringing pleasure in his ears. It feels like every coiled spring releases and Calum's whole body goes slack as he finishes with a twitch of his hips and sits up, scooting back on unsteady knees and pulling out of Luke, watching his own come and probably some of Michael's drip out after him. Luke clenches in the hopes to keep it in but remains motionless otherwise, no doubt trying to please Calum by behaving even though his whole body is shaking gently with need. Calum appreciates the effort and when the cloud of the high clears from his mind he remembers that he wants to let Luke come so he carefully leans over and reaches for the key to the cage and he holds it tightly, shifting to the side and grabbing for Luke's hip again. 

 

"Turn over, Princess." He requests, holding back a chuckle as Luke scrambles onto his back, his red face lined with tear tracks and small beads of sweat from the exertion. "Such a good boy, Princess, so beautiful." Calum comments, pinching the small lock between two fingers and sliding the key into the hole, turning it and pulling the lock away once it comes undone. "Gonna make you come so hard like you deserve baby boy, I promise." He soothes, seeking to quell the small whimpers coming from Luke's throat as he removes the cage and the ring this time, leaning forward and gently kissing the underside of Luke's neglected dick. 

 

Luke's hips twitch upward of their own accord and he hurries to calm back down, not wanting to ruining it for himself by being too greedy. His teeth sink into his bottom lip as Calum's newly wet hand closes back around his dick and he buries his aching fingers into the cushion again, holding on for dear life as Calum's hand starts moving and picking up speed quickly. Luke's back bows upward, lifting off the couch immediately and his body squirms at the onslaught of sensation after so long with little to none. 

 

"Fuck....oh fuck....shit..." Luke screams, his head pressing into the couch and his harsh breathing echoing off the walls along with the slick sound of Calum's hand around him. "Please.....oh my god, please. So close, so close, don't stop Calum, please." 

 

Calum is so intoxicated by the sight of Luke's strung out body beneath him that he wouldn't dream of stopping right now, he's too enthralled by the impending beauty of Luke's orgasm and he finds that he's actually missed seeing his boy come for him. It drives him to use more of his muscle strength and jerk his arm faster, trying his best to roll his thumb over the head each time he comes up and Luke's body is starting to lock up so tightly that he's fully trembling now. The blonde is nearly hyperventilating, breath coming in fast and leaving faster and he's choking on the air that tries to push out moans along with it. 

 

"Come on Princess, come for me. Let me see you." Calum encourages, leaning down and resting his lips on Luke's damp temple. 

 

Almost on command Luke lets go, eyes completely rolled back and every part of him seizes and locks up, going red from his forehead to his chest as he stops breathing and comes all over Calum's hand and himself. Calum works him through it, his gaze trailing over every part of Luke and appreciating the view for all it's worth, watching the orgasm tear through Luke and ripple down to each piece of him and ignite every fire after such a long time with nothing. To Luke, it lasts an eternity and he's light headed and his chest is burning and each square inch of him feels incredible and his legs are numb. 

 

"Breathe, Luke." Calum mutters, carding his free hand through Luke's sweaty hair and making it messier than before as he listens to Luke's chest sputter back to life. 

 

The younger boy coughs and chokes loudly as Calum's hand goes still around him, his body recovering itself and restarting normal function although he keeps shaking in the aftershocks. Calum gives Luke a few soft kisses to help calm him down some more, rubbing his dirty hand over the younger boy's stomach as he waits. Luke whines and pouts for another kiss that Calum quickly gives him, the older boy rolling himself more on top of Luke and slotting his leg between both of Luke's. 

 

Luke mumbles something unintelligible after Calum lets go of his lips and it makes Calum laugh, pushing the younger boy's hair behind his ear. "What babe?" 

 

"Can't feel m'legs." Luke says, his eyes too heavy to open for more than a few seconds at a time as he tries to look at Calum. 

 

"Good." Calum snorts, kissing Luke's neck and chest softly. "That's the way it should be, baby boy." 

 

Luke hums and half smiles before exhaustion forces his mouth to go slack again. "Don't put it back on." He requests, brows furrowing deeply and crinkling his forehead with hope. 

 

Calum shakes his head and buries his face in Luke's warm neck. "I won't, Luke, just rest now, okay?" 

 

Luke hums again but it falls short, dying off at the end as he gives in to his own tiredness, the effort of taking two dicks in one day finally catching up to him and Calum's body heat lulling him to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Sup party people :) so believe it or not, this fic originally started as a Lashton blurb in the notes on my phone back in like....somewhere between September and November but I don't even know, and instead I turned it into some lovely Cake smut for Sara because I promised her I'd write her something this weekend. Either way I hope it satisfies and if it doesn't, please don't hurt me<3
> 
>  
> 
> tumblr: senioritastyles & babyhemhem  
> twitter: xtraceex  
> instagram: traceethekid  
> snapchat: youngtray


End file.
